The Damned
by Merl Laurence
Summary: A collection of missing scenes - mostly (if not all) Bellarke related.
1. Keeping Contents Under Pressure

The Damned

Disclaimer: I don't own, just playing in a new sandbox with so much pretty sand.  
Spoilers: Season 1: Episode 2 – Earth Skills, Episode 6 – His Sister's Keeper and Episode 7 – Contents Under Pressure

A/N: I think this may be a catchall for missing scenes, because I anticipate my own wanting to see what happened during the 'in between' moments. Especially when it comes to Bellamy and Clarke, but we shall see.

A/N 2: So I wrote this as a missing scene between "His Sister's Keeper" and "Contents Under Pressure" because, I'm sorry, even though I'm a total Bellarke fan, I didn't get how all of a sudden they were touchy feely in Episode 7. I don't know if this sort of works as a bridge to what we saw going on between Bellamy and Clarke, but it's meant to show the baby steps to the full on 'his hand is on her shoulder, he's holding her hand' display. Which, don't get me wrong, I totally LOVED.

Summary: A missing scene in between "His Sister's Keeper" and "Contents Under Pressure" focusing on Bellamy and Clarke and why all of a sudden they were so touchy. Bellamy spots Clarke's need for support before she does.

"No, it's not fair, but what makes earth feel like Hell is our expectation that it should feel like Heaven. Earth is earth. Dead is dead. You'll find out for yourself soon enough. It won't help the situation for you to get all upset."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

100100100100100100100100100100

The wind is blowing fiercely and getting stronger by the minute outside and Bellamy is searching for that blonde head of hair in a sea of brunettes moving this way and that way.

When he finally spots her, she hesitates, abruptly halting her movements and Bellamy can't help but be concerned. "Clarke," he calls from the entrance of the Drop-ship. The rest of the hundred are pouring in behind him after he told them all to take shelter from the impending storm.

There's a quick study of her expression and he notes how worry creases Clarke's brow and something else, he knows, he's seen it in her features before – _fear_.

How could he forget?

He'd almost lost his grip on her arm as she dangled above the spike laden pit created by the Grounders a week ago as they attempted to rescue Jasper. And he saw that same look again, just moments ago as he struggled to bring Finn through the gates, his arms heavy and burning with the burden of the other man's weight and injury.

But Bellamy wasn't about to let her fall then, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let her fall now.

Not with the earth seemingly trying to kill all of them in one blow on one night.

First the Ark banishes them, not even expecting them to survive. Then the Earth, with it's strangeness and harsh living conditions. Then the Grounders, already adapted to the world around them. And then the Earth again with the storm bearing down on them.

No one was pulling for them to survive except themselves and especially Clarke he admits with some exasperation.

But he keeps watching, she's unmoving but taking in the flurry of activity around her. Her brows furrow even more and worry lines her mouth and he tries again.

"Clarke," he says and her eyes snap to his.

Surrounded by their fellow outcasts they move towards each other. He can't help but let his eyes roam her face, because she's suddenly so open, not bothering to hide the anxiety, worry and stress and he wonders if it's because he's doing nothing at that moment to hide the same things he's feeling himself.

"How's – " he tries to ask about Finn.

"I don't think I can do this," she confesses in a rush, interrupting him. "I need my mother, we need better medical equipment and supplies, we need this storm to not be happening," Clarke says. "Finn could die."

The look on her face at her last words rattle him. Because Finn is important to the group – he's the best tracker they have – and apparently he's important to Clarke.

Bellamy ignores the slight pang somewhere in his chest, and shifts to avoid bumping into the people continually moving around them. He gently grabs Clarke's elbow to steer her off to the side. She doesn't pull away, and it's then that he realizes the severity of her sudden reservations.

"You can do this," he says, it doesn't even occur to him that she's looking at him in surprise.

Of course she would never expect words of encouragement from this man, let alone any kind of understanding. But Bellamy can't have Clarke losing her shit now. Who knows what the storm will bring, he's got one more thing to do before it hits, but he needs to be sure. He needs to be certain that she's okay. He doesn't dwell on the 'why' or his own nagging anxiety about her safety, not right now.

Clarke is still looking at him, still leaving herself an open book for him to read her fear and he lightly squeezes her elbow before letting go. But he leans in and over her and says, "Clarke, we can and will survive here. You just _ordered_ Raven to fix the radio, you've got Monty and Jasper bringing you their moonshine and making bandages and the rest of these delinquents hustling around preparing for the storm – _you can_ do this," he says sternly, breaching no argument and carefully gauging her reaction.

She doesn't back down or away from him and he's pleased because it means she gets it. He's relieved to see understanding in her eyes and she's snapping out of her panic. He almost stops breathing when she lays a warm hand on his forearm, says thank you and actually manages a small smirk of a smile, conveying both annoyance and gratitude. But definitely more annoyance.

Bellamy can't help but snort and smirk back before turning to make his way out of the Drop-ship. He misses the warmth of her touch immediately and resolves to not dwell on the 'why' of that either when Clarke says, "wait, where are you going?"

He turns to look at her and notes how she's back to her old self, confident, bossy and meddling. "I've got one more thing to take care of," he says by way of explanation and heads out into the beginnings of the storm.

End.

100100100100100100100100100100

P.S. Thanks to Ddog51, Bubbleboo28, justvisiting80, OTP-Obsessions for your reviews on my previous fic, "Hating You Is Not Easy." justvisiting80, please write some ONESHOTS of Bellarke too (wink-wink) and OTP-Obsessions, thank you so much and you might just be a mind-reader, I've been batting around an Octavia observing Bellamy fic for a week...


	2. Day Trip

The Damned

Disclaimer: I don't own, just playing in a new sandbox – lookit all the pretty sand!  
Spoilers: Season 1: Episode 8 – Day Trip

A/N: So, I guess "The Damned" is a catchall for missing scenes after all. Not sure if I will be able to keep up with the episodes, or if I'll do installments for each one – maybe just the ones that really resonate, like this one.

Summary: A set of missing scenes from "Day Trip" because even though the episode was full of Bellarke scenes, I wanted more. So, I wrote more – bwahahaha!

"No, it's not fair, but what makes earth feel like Hell is our expectation that it should feel like Heaven. Earth is earth. Dead is dead. You'll find out for yourself soon enough. It won't help the situation for you to get all upset."  
-Chuck Palahniuk

The 100 – Day Trip

"_Bellamy?"_

"_The answer is still 'no', I'm not talking to Jaha."_

"_Hey, relax, that's not why I'm here."_

"_What, then?"_

"_The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here."_

"_What kind of supplies?"_

"_The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter? I'm gonna go check it out, I could use back-up."_

"_Why are **you**, asking **me**?"_

"_Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like."_

"_I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten."_

100100100100100100100100100100

Clarke could fall asleep right this moment, propped up against a tree, surrounded in the peaceful quiet of the night. No white noise of droning motors running non-stop to keep heat and air flowing so that the last of humanity could continue to survive.

Just – silence.

Well except for the shallow, even breaths coming from the man seated to her left, who is oh so still and pensive. She takes a quick glance, takes in his bloody face and sees that Bellamy's eyes are closed, though he doesn't quite look like he's asleep. His right hand is on the ground, clutching the dirt lightly and mere centimeters from her own and she takes some comfort in his nearness, intentional or not.

Because let's face it, she's gotten to know him so much more within the past few minutes than the entire time they'd been on earth. And she's come to the startling conclusion that she was wrong about him.

Partially.

Because Bellamy Blake is an _ass_, there's no denying that.

But he's sort of an ass for the right reasons. Clarke can't fault him for that because that counts for something and she really does forgive him for some of the choices he's had to make. She has to, because no one is going to be harder on Bellamy than Bellamy – we are our own worst critics.

Her eyes start to droop and she realizes with some clarity that not only is she bone tired, she's comfortable and (Grounders or not) Clarke feels safe. All because of Bellamy. It's amazing what hallucinogenic nuts, a near death experience, self reflection and snapping under the weight of our sins can reveal.

She starts to give in, lets her eyes fall close slowly and feels her head tilting towards her companion and decides at the last minute that maybe it's not such a good idea to fall asleep right here and she jerks her head back causing searing pain to shoot through her abdomen. Fucking Dax. Clarke inhales so sharply and suddenly that Bellamy's instantly alert, turning toward her and looking at her with knitted brows and more concern for her than she thought he was capable of.

"Are you okay?" he asks and Clarke notices how he reaches towards her mid-section only to veer his hand away to rest gently on her knee. And she can't help but smirk, because oddly enough, a part of her is a little disappointed that he changed his mind. She mentally slaps herself and vows not to wonder why.

Instead, she nods and sighs heavily and it seems enough to placate his interest. Clarke then decides that what she really needs is to figure out their predicament, to figure out _something_. She didn't promise him, but the worry she sees on his face as he watches her push the pain from her injury out of her mind spurs her on. He told her he was a monster and the shame and hopelessness she felt radiating off of him emboldened her to take up his cause. It's what she does, right? Take care of people. _Save them_, as Finn put it all those days ago.

Bellamy is most definitely included now, because she knows she's right. They, the one hundred, needed him to survive on earth. And if the body of Dax lying a few yards in front of them is any indication, than yes, she absolutely needed – needs – him to survive on earth, too. She just hopes that telling him so is enough to quiet his flight response to the impending arrival from the Ark – that's what she tells herself anyway.

Something continues to niggle in the back of her mind about what happened earlier with Dax. A detail that she just can't pinpoint and then it just clicks, sliding into place and Clarke knows what they'll do. Most importantly, she knows what she'll say to Jaha.

And just in time too, because Bellamy's hand is still resting on her knee and all at once she's hyper aware of how large it is, how he's lightly squeezing and how warm it feels through the fabric of her pants. He's peering at her cautiously and she's starting to find it difficult to focus when she finally manages to mumble, "it's 'later' now, do you think you're ready to head back?"

Clarke watches curiously as Bellamy abruptly seems so flustered. But, he nods, snorts (more to himself it seems) and straightens, removing his hand from her knee and brushing it across his face. He gets up first and extends a hand to help her up and Clarke takes it.

#100#

They're in the bunker cleaning off the guns and trying to figure out how much of them, ammo and blankets they can carry back comfortably when Clarke suddenly feels a little dizzy. She knows it's from the knock Dax inflicted upon her head and she gingerly reaches up to feel the back of her skull. And of course there's quite a bump there, tender to the touch and it causes her to hiss in pain.

The action does not go unnoticed by Bellamy who crosses the room quickly and is now holding a light up to the back of her head and gently prodding away. He gets her to take a seat on an overturned bin and she doesn't even think twice about letting him hover over her.

"Its not bleeding, there's no broken skin, but it's pretty swollen," he reports.

"Hm," Clark responds, already having assessed the same thing. "Yeah, but this headache I have and slight dizziness might mean I'm concussed," she says.

"We need to get you back to camp," Bellamy says eying Clarke. Sighing heavily, he adds, "I don't know how you made it out to stop Dax when you did, but I could be dead." The _I wanted to die _is left hanging in the air.

He reaches down to the pack next to Clarke to pull out a makeshift canteen full of water and hands it to her. "Drink," Bellamy says watching her take a sip, then, "you could be dead too, you know. It was a hell of a risk, Princess." Her nickname comes out sounding almost like a caress.

Clarke nods thoughtfully, the canteen still at her mouth. Bellamy's seriousness is different this time and it causes her some discomfort. When she's done drinking, she says, "I know, but I'm not." It doesn't sound very reassuring but she tries again. "And neither are you." She hands the canteen back and decides to take a chance and reaches out to grab the sleeve of his jacket to pull him closer so she can take a good look at the abrasions on his face.

She ignores the sudden panicked expression on his face and is thankful that he doesn't fight her, obediently bowing down to her level after figuring out what she was after. His eyes follow her as she looks his face over, satisfied that cleaning it can wait till they return, she lets go of his sleeve. But Bellamy doesn't straighten immediately and she takes the opportunity to say, "thank you, for saving my life – really."

She's watching him closely when he nods back and says, "thank you too, Clarke." And she's taken aback by the tenderness in his voice. It's the same voice that told her who they were, and who they had to be to survive were different things. Very different things.

He holds her gaze and can't help but shift uncomfortably before looking away quickly and standing up. Bellamy starts gathering their packs and guns together and Clarke follows suit. "You okay to make the trek back?" he asks, his trademark deep timbre back to normal.

"Ready when you are," she answers, shouldering her pack.

#100#

Bellamy sits there stunned, with a slight goofy grin on his face. It is unbelievable to him what just occurred and it's probably the second time in twenty-four hours that he thinks he's dreaming. Movement off to his left causes him to snap back to reality as he follows Clarke's actions and pulls the headset off too.

He sees that she's smiling shyly and he exhales out of relief, looking down at his hands briefly before looking back at her.

"It worked," she says, raising her shoulders slightly and letting them drop, an obvious display of the tension suddenly dissipating from her body.

Bellamy can't hold in the full blown smile anymore, so he doesn't and nods back. "It worked."

They're silent for a bit, sitting comfortably and looking at each other before Clarke too exhales and makes to stand. "I need to go check on Finn's bandages," she says reluctantly.

Bellamy nods again and can't fight another grin. "Thanks, Clarke," he says as he stands too, "for what you said." She nods back and he reaches the flap of the tent first and lifts it for her to exit, but not before grabbing her elbow lightly and stopping her from exiting all together. "Wait, so tell the truth. You actually do like me, right?" he asks, unable to hide the mirth in his voice.

Clarke scoffs easily and shoves him. "Shut up," she answers as she steps through, leaving Bellamy chuckling softly to himself and shaking his head. He can't help but smile again.

End.


End file.
